Devil beside you
by rendezvous159
Summary: He loves her and she felt the same way but one thing stands between them.How can they be together when they're about to become brothers and sisters?And what happens when an arranged marriage and an old lover enters both of their already complicated lives?
1. Missing note

**A/N: It's me again, sorry for not updating TY and WLFW. I've finished the chapters and sent them to my beta-reader just waiting for her to send the files back. Anyway, this one's based from a Taiwan film having the same title as well, i recommend you guys watch it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is not mine and also the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Devil beside you**

_by: rendezvous159_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_**Missing note**

* * *

_

_The sweet scent of flowers tumbled through the air, sweetly sending her emotions into further state of enchanting heaven. Each flowers swaying with the breeze as the cherry blossoms took flight with the flowing wind with each petal, soft and smooth, caressing her skin. Taking each step forward her heart began to race, her face starting to become red as butterflies consumed her stomach, flying freely at the vast space sending a ripple effect to her knees. She continued to walk slowly above the feathered ground as she now stood before him. His face gleamed; basking in the sunlight, his smile automatically wrecked her composed inner self as he looked into her eyes with a deep cerulean shade._

"_Eriol… I've always wanted to tell you…" she began looking intently on the ground. She summed up all her courage and heaved in a huge sigh while bravely looking up and meeting his gaze._

"_I like you… You're the first guy I like." She said as she waited for his reply. A minute or so passed as she felt his hand caressing her face slowly bringing it up to again meet his gaze._

"_Sorry Yuna… I never thought you would tell me this" he said, pausing to look at the maiden before him._

"_I feel really bad because I should have said it first… I think that before you started to like me. I already like you." These words hang on forever in her mind. She then felt him pulling her in a tight hug smiling at the confession the two of them made._

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Tomoyo whispered much louder this time as she nudged Sakura on the shoulder but it was too late for the teacher already noticed Sakura's mental absence and already was on his way toward her desk. Sitting back to her chair silently watching Sakura and the teacher, she cringed at the sound of the teacher's stick landing on Sakura's desk causing her to jump facing a now angry teacher.

"If you find this class boring Miss Kinomoto, then I suggest you make use of the door and leave." Resuming back to the lesson, Sakura jerked her head towards the cerulean eyed boy sitting on the front line beside the window shaking his head while smiling at her.

The bell rang shortly as the students made their way out of the four walled cell. Each student minding their own business with their friends or going to the different clubs they had to attend. Gathering her books quickly, she tried to squeeze out of the students clogging the doorway just to catch up with Eriol on the way to his basketball practice but she felt two strong hands gripping her shoulder and pulling her back to the classroom.

"Okay, you're not going anywhere Sakura! Did you dream about him? You are getting worse by the second." Her friend Rika said leaning closer.

"So, what were you dreaming off? Spill Sakura" Tomoyo barked leaning closer with Rika desperately wanting to know what's on her mind.

"I dreamt that my confession is a success!" she replied a bit too loud. Clasping both of her hands on her mouth she again felt two strong hands gripping her shoulders. With a questioning look, she stared at both Rika and Tomoyo and felt chills running down her spine for what she saw was even freakier than Frankenstein.

"So, you have to give it to him!" Rika chirped enthusiastically.

"Give what?"

"The letter, duh!" Tomoyo chimed in.

"Can I really"

"Come on!" and the two of them, Tomoyo and Rika, dragging a helpless Sakura with them.

OoOoO

"Okay, so here's the deal. You give the letter to Eriol and we'll just be waiting at this café." Tomoyo said as she handed a piece of paper to Sakura.

"Do your best hun!" Rika then hugged the auburn haired girl and ran towards Tomoyo who was now on the school gate. Breathing in a huge sigh, she leaned on the wall of the library.

"_I heard that the practice is over and that Eriol always goes to the library after the trainings so you'll stand at the entrance and give the letter to him. Simple right?" _A small flashback played in her head as she heard footsteps coming closer to the library.

"Yeah. Easy for you moyo." She mumbled glancing at the stairs on the way to the library. She then saw a familiar silhouette coming towards her.

"_I can't! I am too nervous! My heart is beating too fast! I can't breath! Maybe I shouldn't do this…"_ she turned her back around trying her best to keep her breathing steady _"No! I have to!"_ and with that said, she turned around and bowed, gripping the letter while she extended her hand.

"Eriol I like you. Please go out on a date with me." She bravely said as she remained her position.

"_All right Sakura. Get ready with a big no or even a laugh."_ Her mind said however there was no reply. Mere silence consumed the area. Raising her head, slowly making eye contact with an amber eyed man, she dropped her hand and chocked on her own breath. His chestnut colored hair gleamed despite the cloudy weather. Slowly his lips smirked toward her, mocking her with his arrogance. He wore an all black outfit. Black pants, black shirt and black jacket whose collar stood up letting him look like a vampire rather than a human being.

"I…I…I got the wrong man!" she yelled running away from the bloodcurdling man.

OoOoO

"I blew it!" the emerald eyed woman whined as she continuously banged her forehead on the table.

"Don't worry Kura, you'll get another chance. I mean you have classes with him right?" Tomoyo asked, while sipping on her coffee.

"Yes but just one. I blew it… I blew it!" Sakura again said in a more distressed tone while banging her already swollen forehead on the table.

"How could you have given the letter to the wrong guy? I mean, weren't you looking and all? And wha- OUCH!" Rika automatically yelled as she felt Tomoyo kicked her under the table.

"As I was saying before Rika interrupted me with her non-sense blabbering. You'll have another chance with him and-"

"Normally, nobody would profess to the wrong person" Rika again chimed in, neglecting a furious Tomoyo beside her.

"I was too nervous. So I didn't see clearly when I rushed out." Sakura answered while she fiddled with her fingers.

"So…so…so stupid-ouch! Tomoyo!"

"As I was saying-"came Tomoyo's reply while she gritted her teeth when Rika again interrupted her.

"Hey, Sakura. Could you describe to us what he looks like?" Rika again interrupted.

"I can describe him in one word. S-C-A-R-Y! I mean he was looking at me with a devilish smile and his amber eyes staring through me!"

"Does he have chestnut colored hair and dress inappropriately?" Rika interjected and Sakura answered with a nod.

"Oh no! Then the one you bumped to must be THE Li Syaoran. He just transferred here because of the new arts program. He got expelled from his old school, but his dad is the college President here." Rika calmly replied.

"How do you this stuff?" Tomoyo spat as she continued to stare at the now blanched faced Sakura.

"I just heard the gossip from other girls. He also leads a group of guys…who basically think and run everything. Not only were they in the principal's office a lot I also heard that each of them have been arrested at least once. They were more like gangsters than students. But what's more disturbing is that girls still chase this guy. On the internet the nicknamed him as PRINCE-OF-SEDUCTION… Can you believe it?!" Rika yelled, echoing within the empty hall.

"To screw up in front of that guy, I am so unlucky!" was all they heard from Sakura as she again started banging her head on the table.

"Hey, hey! You'll have another chance with him! Don't mind that Showron guy. You have the letter right?"

Hearing about the letter, Sakura's head immediately snapped up and began rummaging through her bag. Zipping back her bag, she faced her two companions with a gloomy look on her face.

"I LOST IT! IF ANYBODY FINDS THAT… THEN… THEN…" she blabbered and dashed out of the café.


	2. Lost and found

**A/N: Okay, i must admit, i'm a little disappointed that many read the story but only one left a review, lol, but that's ok. XD Anyway, thanks to SilentCynara for reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy this one. R&R :)**

**

* * *

**

**Devil beside you**

_by: rendezvous159_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**_Lost and found

* * *

_**

The clouds suddenly turned to gray and the rain started to pour. The auburn haired maiden made it in time and entered the school gates. Pulling out her umbrella, she frantically ran towards the library searching for her letter.

"_What should I do? I can't find it! It had mine and Eriol's name on it"_ she thought as she frantically ran towards the library searching hard for it_. "Ah! The wind could have blown it into the yard!"_ Carefully running down the stairs, she headed to the yard.

"Where is –"

"Are you looking for something?" a trembling voice asked her.

"Yeah" She replied hastily without even looking up.

"What are you looking for? Can I help you look for it?"

"I am looking for a l-" but after her mind kicked in she stopped and looked up once again melting under his intense gaze.

"A lucky leaf" she said absent-mindedly.

"Lucky leaf?" he inquired.

"_What am I saying? Can I be more idiotic?!"_ Sakura thought as she bit her lips and nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hiirazigawa Eriol. We have the same economics class together-"

"Yes. Economics class." She interrupted. Eriol sat down and started looking for a 'lucky leaf' as she delved deeper in her endless pit of embarrassment. She accompanied him by sitting down and helping him look for such leaf but much to their luck the downpour started to become heavy as the wind blew harder.

"It's getting cold. You should probably head home. Maybe you'll find your leaf some other time." He said to her and stood up extending his arms to which Sakura gratefully accepted, pulling her up before walking away.

"Eriol! Wait!" she yelled which caused him to turn around, "My name is-"

"Sakura Kinomoto!" he interrupted, turning back and walking out the school gate.

Joy overcame her as she plastered on a big smile, rejoicing that Eriol Hiirazigawa knows her. Jumping up and down, she threw her umbrella and started dancing around the grass filled space, not minding that she's getting wet.

It was all too perfect but amidst of it all, far distant loathing eyes looked at the basketball captain, narrowing it as he walked away. Turning his eyes to the cheerful girl who was still dancing around the yard, he smirked nastily as he held the pink letter in his hands, carefully tucking it back to his jacket.

OoOoO

Despite the gloomy weather, no one can replace the smile on a certain emerald eyed girl's face. Walking inattentively through the crowded street, it was when an ear piercing tone rang that brought her back to reality.

"Moshi-moshi" she answered.

"_Sakura? Did you find the letter?"_ a familiar voice asked on the other line.

"I didn't! Oh Tomoyo!"

"_No? Hmm, don't worry. We can look for it tomorrow"_

"Okay tomorrow then. Bye!" And with that said, she flipped her phone close and returned it back to her bag. Mentally slapping herself for forgetting to find that one small letter.

"Kami-sama! Please blow the letter all the way to Argentina!" she yelled while she waved her hands "But if I hadn't gone back for the letter, I wouldn't have had the chance to talk to Eriol" she giggled to herself as she entered a certain building.

The building looked traditional on the outside but once you entered it you might think that you're on another dimension for the interior design was updated with the latest fashion trend. Walking over to the manager of the restaurant, the forty year old woman told her that her mother has already gone out and maybe was on her way back home. Bowing as a sign of respect, Sakura started to move towards the exit when she heard the manager call her.

"Your mom seems depressed lately, so please, be more aware of her." The manager advised her in a shushed tone. Brushing up the stray auburn hair that went hanging on her face, she nodded and slowly exited the building contemplating as to what the reason is for her mother's inattentiveness.

OoOoO

The gray sky dispersed but darkness overcame it. Night time quickly embraced their side of the globe as the people in the streets of Tokyo slowly scatter into their own home. Running past the alley and into the small house, Sakura entered the key and turned it opening the door. What she saw inside baffled her…

"OW!" another cry of pain shot through the house as her mother - Nadeshiko Kinomoto - tried to apply some alcohol on her wound located on her left hand.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" Sakura fretted as she rushed towards her mother in the living room.

"Sakura, it hurts!" her mom whined as the two of them started to blow at the cut. Grabbing a piece of cotton ball and dampening it with alcohol, Sakura gently cleaned the wound much to her mother's cry of pain and was about to wrap it with a brown bandage when her mom popped a pink hello kitty bandage in front of her.

"Use this." She instructed.

"Huh?" she hesitantly said to the woman before her. Sending her gaze to the thing in front of her and to the one who's holding it up, back and forth she sent a questioning look at her mother and with a final sigh she ripped the cover open and plastered it onto the wound.

"Mom, is there something on your mind?"

"No!" her mother's reply came too quick for her liking so she decided to interrogate her more.

"No? Boss said you often dazed off at work. Didn't you said we'll never keep secre-"

"I fell in love with someone!" was all her mother needed to say and that simple sentence simply blew Sakura off. Her mouth hung ajar as she slumped back to her seat.

"What? You secretly fell in love with someone?!"

"I lied to you and secretly went out with the guy" her mother answered back shamefully.

"I never thought you were dating!" Sakura yelled back at her mother who was now on the verge of tears.

"I will never see him again-"

"Does that guy have a wife? Are you a third person who interfered with their marriage?" her daughter accused.

"No, wait! He's divorced" her mother desperately answered trying to save the image of her 'boyfriend'.

"Are you sure? How did you guys meet? How long are dating?" Sakura continued to interrogate her mother as she raised her eyebrow, eyeing her mother, sending her a bag full of glares.

"We met at the restaurant and we've… we've been dating for two months." Her mother replied while she giggled at remembering how they met.

"What's with that look? I haven't seen it since dad passed away. You should've gotten a good man for yourself already!" she said and smiled as she watched her mother's features shine with delight.

"You're not mad?"

"If that guy is that good, why should I be against it? I will back you up one hundred percent!" she said as her mom shot up and did a victory dance hugging her daughter in the process. Going inside her bedroom, she locked the door and immediately made a phone call to which Sakura suggest being the 'one'.

Standing up and cleaning the table, she went to her room and changed her clothes, being lazy enough to take a quick shower. She looked at the family portrait beside her bed and grabbed it, running her fingers to the man behind the little Sakura. _I didn't realize mom is dating again. Ever since dad died, I haven't seen mom this happy._ These thoughts ran through her mind as she slowly fell in deep sleep.

OoOoO

Walking up past the school gates, Kinomoto Sakura instantly made her way to her first class which is History. Running past the tall pillars of the building, the only way to her class was blocked by an unknown silhouette. Since it was early, she decided to head back and wait for Tomoyo and Rika, thinking that by that time, that person would be gone but as she started to head back one simple question grasped her attention.

"Did you lose something?" The figure asked though his voice was filled with arrogance. "To Hiirazigawa Eriol. From, Kinomoto Sakura." He read it out loud and intently watched the girl before him turn around with a huge smile on her face. Slowly walking towards him, he kept swinging the letter back and forth teasing the girl who now stood merely inches away.

"That's my letter…really thank-" but as she grabbed the letter, he swung it up and gave her his arrogant smile.

"Why thank me? Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here this early waiting for you just because of a letter" taking a step back she frowned as she looked around for any sign of students coming in.

"Listen to me. I order you from this moment to be my subordinate."

"It's a lame joke. Now give me back my letter." She once again tried to grab it but with his fast reflexes it's just impossible for her to do so.

"Give it back to you? I don't think you grasp the situation. Let's say… if I make a copy of the letter, let's say one thousand copies, and throw them out from the roof, what do you think would happen?" choking on her own breath, unable to answer back from his threat she stayed in silence as she silently tried to control her fast beating heart beat.

"No need to call me master… Call me… Syaoran. Just Syaoran." He said in finality as he securely tucked the letter in his jacket.


	3. At your service

_**A/N: Here's the third chapter! I want to extend my thanks to SilentCynara, StarAngel02 and Teruna Hime! XD R&R! Oh, and have a happy new year everyone! XD**_

_

* * *

_

**Devil beside you**

_by: rendezvous159_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**_At your service_**

**_

* * *

_**

She now stood in an abandoned classroom. The white walls complementing her skin as it highlighted her emerald eyes. Breathing hard because of her nervousness and because of the vicious butterflies fluttering on her stomach, she wanted to get out of the four walled room… away from the demon. She steadied her focus on the wall, trying her best not to have eye contact with the devil itself though it's hard for her to remain her focus for four boys are already bordering her, staring at her rather awkwardly.

"Who is the girl?" A white haired man spoke. Judging her and examining as if she was a fruit on sale.

"Yeah, where'd you pick her up?" A young man with black hair bent down looking up her skirt.

"_What the heck! Pervert!"_ she yelled mentally but she felt the four minions close the gap towards her and was now mere inches away from holding her. Sensing that it'll become the worst case scenario, she refused to look away from the wall though she could see a certain chestnut haired boy sitting at the far end of the room… beaming at her.

"Her name's Kinomoto Sakura. She'll do anything I ask." He casually said as he sat upright from his seat but his eyes never left Sakura's form.

"Anything? Sugoi! Can I see your underwear?" The man with black hair sighed in awe. Eyeing her in approval, he licked his lips, slowly lowering his head as his eyes grew wider.

"Where are your manners?!" the white haired man scolded, turning back to look at the shaking Sakura he smirked at her sending chills down her spine.

"_Ugh! Why does everyone here have to smirk like that?!"_ she thought as she helplessly retained her attention on the white wall.

"Don't mind Yuuri. I'm Yue, I won't harm you. I'm a very nice guy so… let me kiss you." He said as he brought his head closer and closer.

"_What the-! This can't be happening! You've got to be kidding me!"_ she thought as she continued to think of any possible way out of the circle, but with her petit figure versus the five well built man surrounding her, resistance is just futile. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed… no, more like silently begged for a miracle to happen. Just as she felt Yue's breath, she opened her eyes and saw Syaoran punching Yue in the face and kicking Yuuri in the stomach. Syaoran sent another kick towards a spiky headed boy known as Tamaki, but he dodged it easily for the range was impossible for Syaoran's kick to reach him. Hugging back a trembling Sakura, he let her head rest on his shoulder as he sent a deathly glare on the last one in the room who sat at the back.

"Move aside! Don't you guys understand? She's exclusively mine. She listens only to me," He said in finality. Leaning back, he looked at Sakura and sent her his sinister smile, "Isn't that right?" he observed her and sent another menacing glare towards Sakura.

"Be obedient or I'll reveal the letter." He whispered as he patted his jacket with his left hand.

Widening her eyes just thinking about what he could do to the letter and to her. She sighed in submission as she let hands drop to her sides. "Yes! I'm you most loyal servant." She said quickly while she tried her best to hide back the tears threatening to fall. Releasing her, she dropped to the ground in utter humiliation. Looking back with stained red eyes, she bit her lip and rushed out of the room.

O o O o O

"His subordinate? Is he crazy?!" Tomoyo roared in nuisance as Sakura explained what happened to her the entire morning. They sat at the back of the cafeteria where no one would hear them as they leaned in closer to hug their distressed friend.

"I thought he was out of his mind too but… I'm scared of him. I mean with that look he's giving me and to top of it all, how would you feel if you're surrounded by his perverted gang?!" Sakura said as she tried to shake off the memory that keeps coming back.

"I heard those guys are ruthless because of him." Rika said as she shoved another spoon full of cake in her mouth.

"I don't want to hear about it!" Sakura closed her ears and loudly sang a jumbled song but was stopped when Tomoyo and Rika gripped both of her hands and pulled it down.

"Stop being in denial! Continue Rika." Tomoyo ordered.

"I heard that in high school whenever they targeted a girl, she would get pick on all the time."

"Why is it me this time?" Sakura said miserably as she sank further in the ocean that was showing in her compact mind theater.

"Because you're a coward that's why you get bullied!" Tomoyo screeched as she stood up knocking the chair in the process. Pointing her thumb at herself, she made a pose and patted Sakura on the shoulders, "Don't worry! I'll get your letter back!" she finished as Sakura's sullen eyes suddenly lit with excitement

"Uh, if you're gonna get that letter back then I suggest you wait for him at the exit of their building cause he gets out of class right about… now!" Rika yelled as she looked at her watch, giving Tomoyo one heck of a killer smile.

Walking out of the huge room, the three of them fiercely walked pass the gigantic pillars scattered through the school. Pushing their way pass the flock of students on the hallway they were soon on their way on the main arts building.

"Uh, Tomoyo. How will you get the letter back?" Rika looked at her questioningly as they walked down the stairs.

Tomoyo snorted and stopped on her track. "I'll do this. 'Li Syaoran, you listen up-" she poked a finger at Sakura while performing her speech, "If you don't want to die an ugly death then-" but she was stopped in her little speech as she saw Rika and Sakura's pale face. Biting her lips and crunching her face, she slowly looked back and saw Li Syaoran face to face.

"Then what?" he said smoothly enjoying the reaction he got from Tomoyo. "Then what?" he repeated as he looked at Tomoyo, eyeing her up and down, sending her intimidating looks until she broke down.

"Hey! Just because you're the school President's son don't assume that everyone here's afraid of you!" Sakura said confidently, stepping between the gap of Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Isn't that right?" she continued as she looked at Syaoran and plastered a victorious smile on her face but what happened after that smile isn't what she hoped for.

"Right guys?" she repeated persistently. Turning towards them and giving them an uneasy look.

"Hey! Syaoran! Just the man we're looking for!" Tomoyo's voice squeaked because of her nervousness, pulling Sakura towards her, she patted Sakura's head messing it in the process, "What I'm saying is that it's an honor that you chose Sakura to be your slave! Please take good care of her!" she yelled as she pushed Sakura forward to Syaoran and nudged Rika on her elbow signaling her to nod.

"Yeah, yeah! Our Sakura here, though she's very slow, her cuteness compensates for it! You have my approval so please take good care of her!" Rika also yelled but she controlled her voice compared to Tomoyo who squeaked everytime she talks.

"Don't forget your role. Get back to work." He said grabbing Sakura on the collar, pulling her back despite her squirming and managed to tug her down the stairs. Waving her hands up in the air, she tried her best to get away from the devil but she knew deep inside that resistance is useless so she decided to get back at her supposed to be best friends.

"You guys are traitors!"

O o O o O

The empty hallway seemed like an abandoned endless road to Sakura's eyes. Waving her hands up and down and constantly screaming, she hoped that the demon will let go of her but he constantly pulled her in the hallway. Seeing a post on the way, she computed her distance and grabbed onto it when she had the chance. Closing her eyes, hoping that he'd finally let go, she let out a gasp when she saw him face to face.

"You don't want to come with me?" he asked her and she shook her head vigorously indicating a yes, "Too bad. Then I guess I have to get the copies of the letter in the copying room, ja ne!" he released his grip and waved back.

Widening her eyes, she yelled a 'stop' and tugged him on the sleeve asking where he wants to go. Pointing at the room in the far end of the corridor, she voluntary entered the room with Syaoran at her back.

The room suddenly went mute when the doors opened revealing an unfamiliar girl and Li Syaoran. Sitting at the table beside the window, he plopped himself down and pointed at the table on his left. Sitting down, she examined the room and was caught in surprise when she saw that the devil's minions bordered her again. Yuuri tapped her shoulders as she tilted her head to the right and was surprised when a huge book, pen and a notebook was thrown on her desk.

"Good afternoon class…Please open your book on page 25." The professor instructed as he entered the room. Placing the briefcase on the table, he grabbed his book and scanned the room, eventually his eyes not failing to overlook Sakura.

"You're not from this class. Please leave." The professor pointed at Sakura whose eyes lit up with joy.

"_Yes! Now I can get back to my class!"_ she thought. Hastily standing up and gathering the materials thrown at her she was surprised when someone pulled her. Glancing back, she saw Yue who was smirking and was snapped out of her tantrum when she heard a loud bang on her desk.

"Professor she's with me." Syaoran confidently said tilting his head sending an arrogant glare at the teacher.

"No exceptions and didn't I say that my class is not open for sit-ins?" the teacher said tenaciously. Finding the scene entertaining, Yuuri stood up and clapped his hands while pointing at the brave professor.

"Professor, you got nerves." Yuuri said, taunting him.

"We should give professor another chance. I brought her here to take notes." Syaoran said in a more threatening manner.

"You have someone else to take your notes. Do you also have someone else to eat for you? Tell me, who are you?" the teacher yelled furiously, never backing down at the rebellious man before him. No answer came for the students shut their mouths knowing that it's the best thing to do. Standing up and straightening his clothes, Yue walked closer to the teacher standing in front of his desk.

"Baka! He's Li Syaoran which makes him our school president's son you dumbass!" he yelled.

"_What?! You don't have to yell at the teacher! You guys are all childish!"_ Sakura thought furiously. "Sorry professor. I will leave immediately." She stood up and walked down the aisle, gripping the strap of her bag tighter.

"Miss, please go back to your seat and take good notes." The professor said and bowed his head in humiliation. Standing there in astonishment, she bent her head and walked wearily towards her seat.

"It's useless… because if I want to do something then nobody can stop me." Syaoran said as she doubtfully sat.

"You- what do you want?!" she yelled a bit louder than she intended to.

"Nothing… it's just fun. I like to see girls get frustrated." With that decision made, he gave her a vicious look, reminding Sakura that he's the master and she's just the puppet.

O o O o O


End file.
